Don't Leave Me
by munford
Summary: Kags has had enough and is leaving her husband. But will Sess allow the one thing he loves slip through his fingers? I own nothing. If I did I would not be here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.**

Kagome

I loved him. We were married about two years ago, and about one year ago he started to distance himself from me. He didn't return my calls, stayed late at work all the time, he would be gone for weeks and I wouldn't hear from him. I saw the signs I knew he was sleeping around, but I didn't want it to be true. I prayed that if I just gave him time he would quit, but he never did.

I thought demons mated for life but the mark is starting to fade, I know it will never completely go away and I know he still cares for me on some level, but I can't stand it anymore I'm leaving him. He can move on and never have to worry about me again.

Kagome was packed up and ready to leave. All the things that were hers were loaded in the truck and no signs, save for a few photos, remained as a reminder that she had once lived there. A note and the divorce papers are sitting on thei- _his_bed, she silently corrected herself. It was signed and all he had to do was sign it as well and turn them in.

A single silent tear slid down her cheek before she brushed it away. She placed her keys by the door and softly closed it, walking down the steps towards the waiting trucks she thought '_I will always love you but I must move on, I just wished we could have lasted forever.'_

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her best friend Jakotsu, who was sitting in the driver seat of the U-haul truck, and she smiled. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yeah I'm sure, let's go. I just want to get this over with. He had his chance but he decided to blow our anniversary off and no matter how much I love him I will not put up with it any longer." She stated getting in the truck. She closed the door, buckled up and they were gone, leaving behind an empty house but leaving with an even emptier heart.

Sesshomaru

He was racing home, breaking about a dozen laws, but he didn't care. He _had_ to get home. He knew he would have to do a _lot_of begging if he wanted he wife to forgive him and give him a second chance. If she said no he wouldn't blame her, hell if he was her, he would have left himself a long time ago. It took his long time friend, Kouga, and an even better left hook to make him see reason. Really he didn't even know _why_ he was cheating on her. He loved her, he knew this and yet not even a year after they were married and several years after they started going out, he was cheating on her. She was sixteen when they started dating and he never once strayed. So why did he do it after they were married? He didn't know.

He swerved into the driveway slamming his car into park and jumped out. He ran to the door, after unlocking it, he nearly ripped it off its hinges opening it. Racing up the stairs praying he wasn't too late he opened up their bedroom door in a similar fashion of the front door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a stack of paper and a letter sitting on the bed. He shakily walked over to the stack and his heart almost stopped beating in his chest when he saw the words 'DIVORCE' on the front of the first page and her signature. As he read the letter he believed his heart actually _did_stop. He clenched the letter in his hand and let out a mournful howl that was heard five miles around. His wife, his heart, was gone and he had no one to blame but himself. In the back of his mind his beast began to mourn the loss of it's one and only mate.

"**Mate**,**"** It howled in pain. "**I want our mate."**

"What have I done?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

A.N. Well what do you think? I had this story on but because of the rules I had to add more filling to it. Please tell me what you think. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_'__Thoughts__'_

_'__**Beast'**_

_When I was young_

_When I was young I was just a little girl,_

_When I was young you were my whole world,_

_When I was young I wanted to travel across the land,_

_When I was young I wanted you to be my only man,_

_When I was young you were all that I could see,_

_When I was young you just couldn't let me be,_

_When I was young I thought we'd be together,_

_When I was young I thought our love would last forever,_

_When I was young I thought I'd be with you till the day I die,_

_But now that I'm older I know forever was a lie._

_Good-bye, Kagome _

_As Sesshomaru read this poem his heart broke into tiny uncountable pieces for he knew what the poem meant, he knew even before he read the little note that came with it. This was one of Kagome's favorite poems, one she said meant true heartbreak and of no forgiveness. It meant that Kagome was gone and that she was never coming back. That he had had his chance at true, unconditional love and happiness but through it away. He knew all of this and yet his eyes moved to read the note anyways._

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_If you have somehow taken the time out of your busy life to come home you will probably realize that all my things are gone along with myself. I have tried to be there for you and to be a loving wife and mate, but I can no longer deal with being in this pathetic excuse of a loveless marriage. I am tired of spending weeks at a time without you, never knowing when you will be home, never hearing your voice. And even thought it pains me I can't continue like this so I have filed for a divorce. I didn't want it to come to this, I loved you and a part of me always will, but I cannot and will not sit by while you sleep with other females. And let's face it, it is quite obvious to everyone that I cannot make you happy or love me, so I am freeing you. Sign the papers and we both can move on. Just know I do not now nor could I ever have hated you. I love you and hope you find the happiness that you are searching for._

_Kagome_

_'No, please god no.' __was the only thought going through his head for a few minutes. He could smell the tears she shed on the paper and it broke his heart to know that he was the cause of each and every one of them.__ 'How could I have been so stupid? How could I hurt this angel, the only female I have ever loved, the only woman who has ever loved me unconditionally? Was it even worth it to lose her in order to have meaningless sex with some stupid whore?' __even before he asked himself he knew the answer. '__No it wasn't and now I will live the rest of my life regretting it.'_

_As he stood there, frozen in and fear, he felt something slid down his cheek. 'What? __Is that a tear?'__ he asked himself rather surprised, for it had been many hundreds of years since he had cried, not since he was but a puppy still nursing. But yes indeed the great and powerful, cold-hearted Lord of the west, Sesshomaru was crying. One by one the tears fell from his eyes, at first, and then it was as if a damn had opened up. He fell on his knees to the floor, trembling, feeling, for the first time in his life, completely and utterly alone and pathetic. Then, as if he could no longer contain his pain and his agony, he howled long and loud. _

_All who heard knew it was no ordinary howl, but one of pain and of a lost mate. They all bowed their heads in respect as the sky opened up to mourn with the once proud and cold Taiyokai._

_**A.N. **__Well there's my second chapter. Sorry it took so long but you how it is with school and stuff. Anyways please tell me what you think. Bye-bye._


End file.
